wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Dot
Dot was the daughter of Polka, one of Nilbog's favorite creations. Personality Dot was one of the King Rinke creatures that could speak English.“I like your colorth.” Dot stretched out her hands in front of her, looking at her arms. “I bet you’re beautiful when clean,” Ratcatcher said. “Yes,” Dot said. She was. She wasn’t interesting looking, but she could talk and she could use her hands, feet, and tail, well, and she had some pretty patterns: her namesake spots. - Excerpt from Interlude 3 II Her voice is high pitched, likely due to her small size. She is a kitten-sized, and has a similar temperament - she naps constantly, but when awake is very active.Dot slept, and she slept a lot, and she burned that energy in fits and bursts. - Excerpt from From Within 16.z She essentially worshiped King Rinke, as did all his children, loving the very idea of interacting with him, and willing to sacrifice everything to help him lead her people again.Those of her kind who ventured into the human’s civilization didn’t tend to return. She knew it was a risk. She knew she had a one percent chance when it came to this. She’d said her goodbyes accordingly. ... “I come to save you,” she said. “You can use me for material.” “I wouldn’t do that,” he said. “Not for one as beautiful and noble and brave as you. No.” She felt the tears well up. Noble. Highest of praise. - Excerpt from Interlude 3 II However, when he refused to help her and ordered her to return to her people bringing a philanthropic message, she was heartbroken and made no move to do so. Dot liked bright colors; heavily disliking the drab appearance of the abandoned Earth Bet.Wet in places, dry in places, but persistently clammy and dirty. Perpetually colorless. It was the lack of color that got to her the most. - Excerpt from Interlude 3 II She used brightly-colored children's bandages "for luck", and she diligently pieced together her outfits from brightly-colored dolls' clothes. She was proud of her red spots. Her own biology and socialization has given her a very different metric for the terrific and terrifying. She enjoyed humans that had been mutated by powers or grown old, which she felt were more "beautiful" and "interesting".Breaking 14.10“It’s going to be a minute before she sends me the questions I’m supposed to ask,” Eric said. He smiled. “I’m supposed to ask about Dot, your sister’s goblin. Maybe that’s a starting point.” ... “She’s unfiltered,” I said. Keep it business. “Her views aren’t human views, is an Alien perspective,” I said. “Where she’s coming from, where she’s going. Amy does something wrong, Dot thinks that something is interesting. Amy tries to defend that something, Dot admits it happened. You get to see behind the curtain.” - Excerpt from Sundown 17.6 She had a somewhat fairy-tale mentality, often comparing things to stories King Rinke used to read to them.The building that held her king was fitting for the stories. The statue lacked color, but it had the right atmosphere. She was bleeding but she told herself that this was how things were in those stories. The heroine at the foot of the castle of the evil empire, the king in captivity. - Excerpt from Interlude 3 IIDot had dealt with rats before, but these rats were the sort that were very ugly and very large. In the right light, they might have been mistaken for very ugly, small dogs. Dot had always liked that story when the King read it from the scary children’s book. The children got the dog and the dog turned out to be a Mexican sewer rat. - Excerpt from Interlude 3 II One hold over from this she referred to people by titles, claimed and unclaimed.“Hello,” the small creature on Amy’s shoulder said, voice high. A few people glanced over. “Hello,” Sveta said, before returning to what she was doing. She kept Amy in the corner of her eye. “Dot, meet Tress,” Amy said. “My mother told me a lot about her, and I make- made small talk with her boyfriend when I ran into him at the Wardens headquarters.” “You have a machine body, and you don’t smell much like flesh or blood.” “Be polite,” Amy said. “It’s good!” Dot exclaimed. “So special, to have something made like that. A lot of love and care.” “There was,” Sveta said. “The most important person in the world had to work hard to make it even possible, and someone had to study very hard to learn how to make it, and that’s a kind of love too.” ... “My Red Queen does good work with a lot of love too,” Dot said. “I’ve seen the work she does,” Sveta said. ... “My Red Queen has fixed a few of my kind. Big ones, weird ones. She could fix you. She can make you just as wonderful in shape and strong enough you don’t need the body.” “Don’t volunteer me,” Amy said. “Things are more complicated than that.” “''But you can!'' You can make her any shape at all, and then she won’t need that machine anymore! Then I can take a hand or take an arm! It’s all so colorful!” “That’s enough. I’m sorry, Sveta.” - Excerpt from Gleaming 9.8 As well as seeing things from the antiquated Monarch-Vassal perspective.Breaking 14.10 Her loyalty is strong enough to override her usual single mindedness,Dot would tell her what Marquis and Hunter had talked about. Dot couldn’t keep secrets to save her life. Not unless those secrets pertained to her Queen or her King. - Excerpt from Interlude 16.z II and summun inhuman amounts of patience. Relationships King Rinke Dot worshiped her King just like many of her fellow goblins.She would free him, and he would usher in a new age of greatness for her and her people. She might even have a place at his side, where she could be close to him at all times. She wasn’t even sure what that would be like. She had been ecstatic when she had seen mere glimpses of him, back in the old Kingdom. - Excerpt from Interlude 3 II After he rejected her help she came to see him as the broken man he was.“You said she wanted to earn Shin’s trust, so she’d have more freedom.” “Yes.” “I think, uh, if she wants to do that, she needs to win my trust, and the trust of people I work with.” “Then trust her. She knows everything, she’s strong, she’s almost as beautiful as my fallen King.” “Thanks,” Amy said. “That’s, uh, a ringing endorsement, comparing me to Nilbog.” - Excerpt from Breaking 14.10“There was Ellisburg of course; Nilbog.” “In custody. Cooperating. Effectively retired. Turns out that living off of cupcakes made of goblin puke and having next to no mental or social stimulation kind of grinds you down.” - Excerpt from Sundown 17.9 Society She does not care much about human lives, and had no problem eating humans, but loved the other King Rinke creations in her group as family. The Red Queen First coming to her as a fellow traveler nursing hurt,Interlude 3 II Dot came to view Amy as her new liege, if not friend.He found her crying. Amelia Claire Lavere. Marquis’ daughter. Victoria’s sister. The Rinke creation sprung to its feet as he drew near, prowling with long legs and a sleek, long body. It brandished a box-cutter at him. ... He allowed it. He approached. The Rinke creation leaped onto his leg, then up to his long neck, where it held the box cutter at an area where the blood pumped hardest. - Excerpt from Interlude 10.y II She had several discussions with Amy about wide ranging subjects, from Amy taking her station more seriously to having Amy make her a bespoke boyfriend.“Could you make me a boyfriend?” Dot asked. - Interlude 16.y II Vicky Was respectful to her queen's sister. Appearance Was the daughter of Polka the fourth, who as with the others had been made in the image of King Rinke's favorite creation.“Four years. Sometimes five.” All at once, the light was gone from Nilbog’s face, the sudden fury quenched. “Who’s your favorite?” Jack asked. “Polka,” Nilbog said. He reached out, and a female creature, no taller than three feet, hopped up onto the lap of the creature beside her king. She had a narrow face with a reptilian structure, with only four fangs at the very front, but smooth, humanlike skin. Her hair was white, her skin blue. She wore a toddler’s clothes, a long, narrow tail lashing behind her. Nilbog stroked her hair. “Not the first Polka,” Jack said. “No. The third.” “She was your first, and you love her for that, because she drew you from the hell that was your life before godhood, gave you this.” - Excerpt from Sting 26.4 Like her 'mother' Dot was tiny, perhaps the size of a human head, able to easily hide on shelves.She took her time picking through the boxes of vitamins, putting them in her bag. ... Dot was small, only about as large as the woman’s head, and she was colorful. Her clothes had been stolen from dolls and pieced together with diligent care. Her tail with its fur tuft on the end swished with the box-cutter it held. ... She dug in her small pack for the bandages. They were the small kind, with sticky sides. She had brought the colorful ones with cartoons on them for luck, and now she placed them over her wounds, along with little bits of cotton and fabric to soak up the blood. - Excerpt from Interlude 3 IIShe waited, silent, peering through the gaps between the cardboard boxes and plastic bottles. - Excerpt from Interlude 3 IIShe changed locations, putting some distance between herself and them. It didn’t help; their explorations meant they drew nearer to her as she lurked on a high shelf. - Excerpt from Interlude 3 II She had short pale yellow fur on her skin with red spots.She hugged the box cutter against her chest with two spotted arms, red spots on yellow-white flesh. - Interlude 3 II She had a prehensile tail with a tuft of red fur on the end. Red hair had been combed all to one side of her head, her bat-like ears long enough they poked out of her hair and away from her head, each tipped with tufts of wispy red hair, both ears aimed my way. She had fur like a golden lab, but puppy-fuzz short, freckled with red spots that were so round they seemed artificial. She had a mouth with a shape and pronounced teeth that made me think of a tiny bear trap when the lips were pulled away, while being as expressive and wide as a cartoon character’s when closed. ... A long, prehensile tail had a tuft of the red hair at the end, like a paintbrush, and a long ribbon where the tuft started. She seemed to like to swish it around and let the ribbon trail in the air. - Excerpt from Breaking 14.10 Her hands and feet were clawed,She ran up and along his leg, up him, to him. Clawed fingers and feet clutched for the fabric of his shirt. - Excerpt from Interlude 3 II and she had an opposable toe on each foot.With clawed toes and the opposable toe on her foot, she clawed some of the hair out of the drain. - Excerpt from Interlude 3 II She had a large, expressive mouthThe chewing got her saliva flowing, though some unfortunately flowed out through the corners of her wide mouth. - Excerpt from Interlude 3 II that could open so wide that the teeth on the bottom and top both pointed straight forward.She opened her mouth wide, until the teeth on the upper half of her mouth pointed in the same direction as the teeth on the lower jaw, and bit in deep, locking her mouth in place. She swallowed the blood, gorging herself. - Excerpt from Interlude 3 II Her ears were large and batlike, and quite mobile, able to point in different directions. They had tufts of red hair on the ends.She shifted her position, ears reorienting to catch more sound. Every detail she could pick up would matter, now. - Excerpt from Interlude 3 IIShe stuck her head up, ears low and close to her body, tail swishing beneath her, and then made a break for a vent. - Excerpt from Interlude 3 II She had red hair,She licked at her wounds, and she licked at the dust and grit, so her colors would be bolder. She licked her hands and ran wet hands over her hair, smoothing it. - Excerpt from Interlude 3 II long enough to cover her neck.“It’s okay. Move your hair aside. I’ll touch the side of your neck.” Dot pawed at her hair, moving it. She felt the touch at her neck. - Excerpt from Interlude 3 II She had a long tongue that she would use to pick her nose or clean herself.“Help me.” Dot shook her head. “I have people who are counting on me. I have a sick sibling, they need me to bring in the money from this work.” “I have people too,” Dot whispered. She stuck her tongue up to pick her nose, then drew it back into her mouth. “Some sick too.” - Excerpt from Interlude 3 II She dressed in colorful doll's clothes including fingerless gloves.She was glad for the fingerless glove she wore, because it let her feel the finer details while keeping hand clean and warm. - Excerpt from Interlude 3 II In Amy Dallon's service she donned an exquisite outfit Amy had made her; a black pinafore-style dress with brightly coloured decorations and ruffles, brightly-striped socks and gloves, and a ribbon on her tail.She wore a pinafore-style dress, like overalls at the body but a dress at the bottom, and the dress portion was constituted of five or six layers and colors of wavy, ruffled cloth, to the extent it looked like a flower in bloom with two skinny legs and a thin tail sticking out from the folds. The dress itself was black, but the ruffles and the decoration on the straps ranged from white to yellow, pink, and red. Spiral-striped socks and elbow-length gloves had a similar color scheme. A long, prehensile tail had a tuft of the red hair at the end, like a paintbrush, and a long ribbon where the tuft started. She seemed to like to swish it around and let the ribbon trail in the air. “I like the outfit,” I said. I wasn’t lying either. There were very few people who could pull it off, but she wasn’t people, and she could pull it off. “Thank you,” Dot said. Clawed hands and feet gripped the bar she perched on, her tail swishing more energetically. “My Queen made it.” Made it made it? Uncomfortable. ... She crawled along the bar at the foot of the bed, slinking along, crawling under and squeezing through the narrow gap between bar and mattress, looping over, then squeezing through again, in a spiraling path from one corner of the bed to the other. Each time she got far enough through the gap, the dress she wore went from being compressed to poofing out dramatically. ... She reached the corner of the bed, gripped the bar with clawed hands, and walked up the wall until she was doing a handstand. Moving hand over hand, she began to move down the bar, legs extended above her. The poofy layered nature of her dress meant it didn’t flop down. ... “I guess you got some practice in art before making Dot’s dress. It really is pretty.” “Yes!” Dot said. - Excerpt from Breaking 14.10 Abilities Given her small size Dot is small, quick and agile, and has had the time to learn how to use these traits. She is highly resistant to damage and can deal with pain. Strong enough to successfully fight several rats the size of small dogs, with experience surviving against the Machine Army. Her years of living in the ruins of Earth Bet has given her several survival skills, including reconnaissance, and honed instincts on how to deal with threats. Equipment She carried a small bag with her to carry food, tools and other supplies. The only real weapon she carries is a box cutter she appropriated. History Background Dot was born in 2010Too new a building, too maintained. This was nothing like the kingdom or the ruins she had known during her five years of existence. - Interlude 3 II to the fourth "Polka" King Rinke created.“I didn’t make you, did I? You were birthed. You look like Polka’s get.” She nodded, hard, head rubbing against his shirt as she clutched tighter. He knew her. He didn’t know her but he knew where she was from and so he knew her. “Polka the third?” “Fourth,” she said. “But thank you for thinking I’m like the third. She was the most beautiful and clever.” - Excerpt from Interlude 3 II Dot only ever caught glimpses of King Rinke back when she lived in Ellisburg. Post-Timeskip Was living in Rinke's Kingdom when the guests arrived, some guests took her king away, which excited her community, which made Ellisburg Riot. Early Ward Dot lived on Earth Bet, scavenging, the leader and scout of a dwindling band of King Rinke's children.She was a scout and a spy, a messenger to a king in captivity. ... Her role in the community had been a scout, to start with. She had ended up a leader after a while, but she was still a scout at heart. Exploring new places, figuring out ways to deal with traps, with the enemies that lurked out there. She had dealt with the Machine Army. ... Patience. Care. Machines were predictable, once they had revealed their tricks. The challenge was to find the tricks without being discovered or caught. ... Patience was essential to a scout. The fact that every inch of her hurt from her fight with the sewer rats made the patience a little different. She had been hurt before, and she had been hurt in a way that made each breath an effort. Breathe in, breathe out. If she did that once, she was one step closer to being better and being okay. She knew it was a long journey, but surviving was important. Surviving was especially important now. ... There was security guarding the way from the fourth floor to the fifth. A commotion gave her a chance to slip through. It helped that she was small and it helped more that she was experienced. ... She hated that she was so close. Her king was in arm’s reach, and she couldn’t touch him. He was talking, right this moment, and she couldn’t hear him. Patience, she told herself. Patience. A scout had to know patience. She was here to free him, to give him power again, even if it meant him taking her apart and turning her into another kind of life that he could use. Achieving that goal had always been something that would take time. - Excerpt from Interlude 3 II When she learned of her King's location, she set out on a quest to free him. But when she made it to him, he refused. Heartbroken, Dot briefly contemplated making it her mission to destroy humanity, before she was taken in by Panacea. Who was also dealing with family who did not 'want' her. At an unknown time Amy, or as Dot would call her, The Red Queen, healed several of Nilbog's creations. Post-Fallen fall Accompanied Panacea during the Goddess debacle.A scene, caught through a window. Goddess, eating lunch in Earth Gimel. Somewhere not too far from where she and her portal were situated. If it were that alone, it would have been unremarkable, except maybe remarkable because of the clarity of the shot. Amy Claire Dallon was in the scene, along with what might have been a pet squirrel, lurking within her sleeve, biting into her sandwich while Goddess sat across from her, holding a sandwich off to the side, her finger stabbing at the table. ... Another image. Four outfits. That squirrel wasn’t a squirrel, whatever the hell it was. - Excerpt from Beacon 8.12 Dot tried to talk to a very colorful person but the conversation did not go well. When Amy left heartbroken from her sisters rejection Dot was with her when Lab Rat visited. When Amy declared herself as the new presumptive ruler of Earth Shin and departed for said world Dot was by her side.Gleaming 9.15 Post-Time Bubble Pop Dot watched Amy do several adjustments and healings, some of particular note was when she gave a person more ears then he wanted, returned an old man to youth, and accidentally mutilated Hunter.Breaking 14.10 After Teacher releasing private data about capes sparked the Shin Diplomatic Crisis Dot sat in on the early discussions by occupying Amy's hoodie, she gave what was probably a welcoming smile to the Red Queen's adopted sister.I might have lost track of what I’d meant to say, but I saw movement. Nestled in the mane of brown curls that really needed more conditioner, Amy’s little imp Dot was curled up against the back of her neck, face pressed against the side, peering through the strands. She bared needle teeth at me. - Excerpt from Breaking 14.6 After Victoria was hurt following Breakthrough;s imprisonment, Dot was tranquilized by Amy so she could have a private moment with her sister.“My English is quite good, Red Queen,” the Doctor replied. “Both you and the Lab Rat were clear in your expectations. I faced a risk, being so close to someone this powerful and unpredictable, doing what I did.” ... Amy turned to look at Victoria, who slept on the cot. Unconscious. Dot clambered up Amy’s neck, peering over her shoulder. And Amy reached up, touching Dot’s face, finding Dot’s lips, where there wasn’t as much fur to reach past with her power. Dot playfully bit Amy’s finger, and the contact with tongue was sufficient for Amy to tranquilize the goblin. She set Dot aside, on the tray of medical instruments, gently, tugging the little goblin’s colorful dress into place, so it wouldn’t ride up or cut off circulation. - Excerpt from Interlude 16.y II Dot later woke up and shared significant contributed to the two sisters discussions.Breaking 14.9Breaking 14.10 Post-Attack on Teacher Dot was with her Queen and the royal entourage as her royal highness embarked on a new project.Interlude 16.y IIInterlude 16.z II A few days after this Dot met Engel.Sundown 17.7 Trivia *It can be pedantically pointed out the symmetry of having a child of 'Polka' being called 'Dot'. Fanart Gallery Fan Art= Dot.png|Illustration by Mugasofer Dot by grmpumkin.jpg|Image by Grmpumkin olhpb5thmgb31.png|Dot in Shin, Illustration by Grmpumkin Dot by D What.jpg|Dot by D_What |-|Cosplay= Dot!!!1.jpg|Daly Planet 2018 Costume Contest winner|link=https://www.doofmedia.com/2018/11/15/costume-contest-1-results/ Dot!!!2.jpg|Daly Planet 2018 Costume Contest winner|link=https://redd.it/9y1zza Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Civilians Category:Point of View Character Category:Ward Characters